This Year
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: Last year Canada thought was his best birthday. Will this year top it? Pretty much random, a birthday present for my friend. The story is better than the summery.


**Happy Birthday Canada( more like Happy Canada Day), and memoranda!I hope you like your present!**

**Unbeated and slightly random.**

**I own nothing.**

**Edit: The picture is from Google and it say "Happy Birthday Canada, For many American's Canada will always be their favorite country in Europe." I thought it was funny and at the same time I was like "AWWWW! Poor Canada." **

Canada lets out a long sigh and lowers his head into his hands. "Well Kumachurro, it looks like they forgot me again."

"Who?" Kumajiro asks.

"Ca-Na-Da." Canada pronounces slowly in hopes of the bear understanding.

"I'm hungry." The little bear whines while standing on his hind legs, and places his paws on Canada's left shoulder. "Food." He whines softly while rubbing his snout against the Canadian's cheek.

Canada smiles softly and rubs the bear's head. "Of course Kumacheero." He picks up the bear cub in his arms and walks to the kitchen. Kumajiro licks his cheek as a thank you. "Kumachibi, that tickles." Canada chuckles as he sets the bear down.

Canada goes to the freezer and grabs a frozen fish. He thaws the fish and sets it down on a plate for Kumajiro.

While the small bear eats his food Canada sits in a chair resting his head against the kitchen table. I feels nice and cool against his face. He sighs again. Today was his birthday, and he had made sure to invite his friends and family, but no one showed up. Even though America was only a drive away, he was to wrapped up in his own party to remember to come. It seemed that the other nations showed up for America's birthday, but they couldn't come to his? If it was the problem about staying at a hotel for 3 days till America's birthday, then he could always let them stay at his house.

He sighs again, for what might be the hundredth time, and slowly sits up. "Just like every year huh Kumaji?"

"Who are...?"

"Canada." He quickly cuts the bear off, "I'm Canada." he says slower

Kumajirou paddles over to Canada and balances himself on the blonds knees with his front paws.

"What's wrong?"

Canada gives a weak smile to the bear "Nothing, it's just that no one seems to remember me. I thought for sure that someone would show up this year."

"Maybe you should try standing out more." The small bear says.

"That's not a bad idea. Kumakichi!" and with that Canada stands up and grabs his car keys. When he arrives back home he has those temporary spray in hair dye. He decided it would be better to go with the temporary stuff in case he didn't like it.

When half of his hair was 'dyed' he heard a knock at the front door. Surprised by the knock he quickly ran out of the bathroom to the door. In his haste he trips over a box on the floor and face planted. Quickly he gets back up and opens the door, being careful to hide the dyed half of his hair.

"H-hello?" He asks.

"Uh Canada?" A voice asks, and Canada's eyes widen.

"Arthur!" He calls happily while swinging open the door. As soon as the Brit sees him his eyes widen, much like Canada's had, and his jaw drops.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hair?"

"Uh...I tried to stand out more." Canada mumbles embarrassed.

"Y-you...w-what?"

"...W-well sometimes people look over me, and I-I figured if I did something different and stood out more th-that people w-would remember me more."

"You don't..." England sighs, "You don't need to dye your hair to get people to notice you. People know who you are, they just get caught up in there own problems. You don't need to do something as drastic as dyeing your hair for people to see you. They know who you are just as you. If you go and change your-self for attention, then they really won't know who you are anymore. Ok?" England pulls Canada into a short hug. The latter is shocked by his out burst.

"Now, " England starts "What I was going to say was Happy Birthday," He gave a small smile. I brought a cake in case you didn't have enough.

"Th-thanks," Canada said staring at the box hesitantly. '_I hope he didn't make it himself' _"Th-that's really nice of you, but you didn't have to you know."

"I know," the Brit said, "I feel bad though because I didn't have enough time to make you one, so it's store bought."

"Oh!" Canada exclaims trying to keep out the relief in his voice "That's to bad, but thank you again for the cake. I had made some of my own, but it's kinda small, and this way we can have a kind we like."

Canada by now had lead England in his living room and took the cake to the kitchen.

"I-I sh-should probably wash this out now huh?" The Canadian asks.

"Yes, it looks completely ridicules." England deadpans. "Would you like me to wait here while you wash it out?" Canada nods. "Very well"

Canada walks back quickly to the bathroom and washes his hair out in the sink. He watches as the dye swirls around the drain. When he finishes he quickly towel drys his hair so it's not dripping, and joins England in the living room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm sorry I didn't call a head of time to let you know I was coming. I figured you would be expecting people to show up, so I wouldn't need to call you. That's also why I brought the cake, I thought there would be more people." England explains.

"Oh." Canada says dumbly, "Not many people show up for my birthday, but they go to America's. Sometimes I swear it's just cause he knows how to throw a good party."

"Really?" England asks.

"Yeah, but let's just move on. Let that be the past right eh?"

England looks shocked but then smile "Right."

And the two spend the rest of Canada's birthday together. At the end Canada offers to let England stay over till America's birthday, that way he wouldn't need to stay in a hotel and they could car pool.

But that was last year. This year Canada wakes up to a small noise down stairs. At first he assumes it was Kumajiro and lays back down. However he looks to his side to see the small bear curled up. Confused he gets out of bed. He's wearing Canadian flag printed pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. He grabs he's glasses and walks down the stairs and makes his way to the living room.

When he walks in a small group of people jump up and yell:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"JESUS MAPLE CHRIST!" Canada yells jumping back in shock.

"Happy birthday bro." America says as he slings an arm around Canada.

"w-w-w-what?"

"Last year when you said people rarely come to your birthday I felt really bad." England starts, "and when you said you thought people came to America's because he knew how to through a party I got an idea. So I talked to America and we decided to put together a party for you."  
"Do not forget zat I helped too." France pouted.

"Oh yes, and the frog helped too."

As France and England started fighting, America got board and started wondering around, but even then Canada couldn't bring himself to move. He was to happy. His family and friends cared about him and came to his house to celebrate his birthday! There was Cuba, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, England, America, Russia(therefore Belarus tagged along), Ukraine, Japan, and China. England even put together this party along with America and France! They must have really cared.

"Awesome Birthday birdie." Prussia cheers

"Ve~ Buon Compleanno! Happy Birthday Canada." Italy chirps

"Buon Compleanno. Here's the present my brother and I got you." Romano mumbles handing over a box

"Joyeux anniversaire Mon Fil." France says while smothering the Canadian in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, oh and sorry for mistaking you for America last week." Cuba say awkwardly.

"Gute Geburtstag" Germany says.

"Happy Birthday Canada-san"

" З Днем Народження " Ukraine said while pulling him in a tight hug too.

Canada couldn't believe it. He was so happy.

"Th-thank you all so much." Canada gapes.

"You welcome, you don't need to get all emotional about it bastard."

"Lovi~ that's not nice!" Both Spain and Italy scold.

Everyone starts talking again and Canada begins to feel awkward standing there in his pajama's. Right as he was about to go back to his room to change Italy stopped him

"Oh! Open your presents!" The Italian suddenly cheers.

"Right now? Isn't it kind of, you know, early?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on Maddie."

"Ok eh...wait my name is Matthew!"

"Oops...sorry Mattie." America scratches the back of his head, "anyway come on, open your presents."  
"Ok."

He got a small tub of Ice-cream from Cuba, a bottle of maple syrup from Prussia, a pair of white gloves with red maple leaves on the top from Germany, a box of pasta from Italy and Romano, a card with tomatoes on it from Spain, a book from France that he didn't attempt to read the title for fear of what it might be, some tea from England, a card with an American and Canadian flag drawn on it from America, a maple leaf charm for his phone from Japan and China, and a warm fuzzy white hat from Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus.

"Thank you guys so much. All of these are so nice!" Canada thanks, he was still surprised that they even showed up.

By now Kumajiro climbed down the stair and waddles over to Canada. "I'm hungry."

Canada laughs and smiles. "Of course Kuma, lets go get you some breakfast." He says as he picks up the bear and cares him to the kitchen. "Oh, I'll only be gone for a few minutes you can do what you want." He tells everyone before disappearing around the corner. When he comes back everyone is talking again. Russia is talking with China while Belarus is latched onto his arm. Prussia and France are talking while Spain's cooing over Romano. Italy, Germany, and Japan are talking. and America's annoying England, while Ukraine and Cuba talk.

Deciding now would be a great time to get changed he hurried up the stairs and back into his room. Still smiling he he went through his clothes to pick an outfit. He grabs a white t-shirt and pulls a red sweeter over top with a pair of jeans.

Today really was the best birthday ever. Canada was lucky to have such great family.

"Thanks England." He said to himself while looking in the mirror, "This is the best birthday ever."

**A gift for my fanfic buddy Memoranda. she asked for a story were Canada feels remembered. I decided to be like a bunch other people on the site and make one for his birthday. I just thought it was fitting. Happy birthday**

**Please review. :)**

**Like I said earlier this is unbeated, and I can't check it right now, cause I'm super sick with a huge head ache. I'm going back to sleep after this; I just had to posted it. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
